


Harry Potter: Street King

by Harry_James_Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_James_Potter_Black/pseuds/Harry_James_Potter_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanlış sağ kalan çocuk eseri,Voldemort'un saldırısından sonra James ve Lily Harry'i St. Marry Yetimhanesine terk ediliyor. Yetimhaneden kaçan Harry sokaklarda büyüyor. ve 14 yaşında sokakların kıralı oluyor Saints'lerin Lideri. Dumbledore hatasını anlıyor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Street King

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter: Street King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11286) by dart93. 



Bu hikaye yazarından gelecek izinle birlikte yayınlanmaya başlıyacaktır. 


End file.
